love wins and evil looses
by Backwoodsbrony327
Summary: this is my first fanfic the main charecters are my oc star heart the alicorn vampire prince of love and the stars and princess luna thanks for reading and hope you enjoy :)


celestia was going to see luna about preperations for the summer sun celebration and when she got her door she heard...crying? She peeked in out of curiosity luna was crying and clutching a photo in her hooves. She knocked on the door as she walked in and luna just kept crying "lulu what's wrong?" celestia questioned "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CELESTIA IT WAS OVER ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO YOU BANASHED HIM...one thousand years without him" luna repleyed in pure sadness and rage "lulu what do you mean who?" Asked celestia unsure of what her sister was screaming about "you takeing him away from me was the real reason I turned into nightmare moon "I was so sad that he was just gone that I would never see him again...that I will never see him again" luna repled in only sadness this time "luna I still don't know who your talking about sweetie" celestia said in confusion "wow we really did do a good job of hiding it I'm supprised you don't know...It's...s...s...Star Heart" said luna bursting into tears at saying the name "you and...s...s...star heart he was nothing but an evil creature even more than discord was or queen chrysalis" celetia replyed slightly inraged "that's where your wrong sister he wasn't evil" at luna saying this flash sentry burst through the door (now being captin of the royal guard since shining armor was in the crystal empire) he didn't even bow he just shouted "princesses we have a problem" "what is it flash?" questioned celestia "chrysalis discord and sombra some how all teamed up and are rising against us" flash answered in a panic "WHAT?!" the princesses repled in unison. in the mean time back in ponyville twilight was out shopping when she looked up to see rainbow dash and...derpy twirling and clearing clouds together the thing was is that everypony thought rainbow was just annoyed by derpy twilight was curious so she decided to take a seat and watch to see what was going on. "oh buck i'm gonna be late I got to go babe" said dash In a slight panic twlights mouth fell open and stayed there after that and what happened next "ok" replied derpy as she leaned in and kissed rainbow "w...w...what just happened" studdered twilight in shock rainbow dash and derpy looked down after they heard twi and we're both in a panic induced shock as well "i...i...it's not what it looks like twi I swear" said dash trying to find a way out of the situation next to all there supprise pinkie pie and a blue stallion none of them had ever seen before jumped out of a bush and started chanting "rainbow and ditzy sittin on a cloud K-I-S-S-I-N-G" "PINKIE SHUT UP BEFORE SOME PONY HEAR'S YOU!" dash yelled in embaressment and anger "what's wrong dashie it's all in good fun" pinkie replyed still jolly as ever "it's supposed to be a secret pinkie" dash replyed now a bit calmer. all of a suddon twilight just busted out laughing "oh my gosh rainbow and...derpy" she said in full out laghuter "twi keep it down" said rainbow looking around to make sure no pony else was around to hear them finally derpy spoke up and said "you know what no dashy I don't care if all of equestrian knows about us anymore and if you do than you must not really love me" "ditzy that's insane of course I love you" said dash shocked that her marefreind would even think such a thing "good than you'r taking me to dinner to night" said derpy smirking "wait what" said dash again shocked "if you really love me than your going to prove it" dash was about to object when they all turned to see spike running towards them calling twilights name when he got to them he just fell over out of breath twilight levitated a letter fron his claws and read it aloud "my most loyal student I request you and your friends in canterlot immediately" "hmm seams important dash derpy go get every pony we must leave immediately" "we're on it" said dash as they bolted off "I don't know what is so urgent but it must be bad" mumbled twilight as she headed to the library to get the elements of harmony spike passed out on her back. 


End file.
